Burdens and Braids
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Elena has been trapped in her house by Bonnie's spell for a week and is going mad. Thankfully, Damon comes and offers to listen to all of the burdens troubling Elena...while he braids her hair?


**So this is a Damon/Elena fic I thought of. Kinda random. I don't know, I was thinking about braiding hair and somehow got the mental picture of Damon braiding hair XD For some reason, he seems like the dude that would sit there and braid hair if asked...I dunno, I'm weird :P **

**And if you want to stay updated on my fanfics (upcoming ones, delays on current ones and such) follow me on Twitter under the name _MoonlghtSpirit _(yes, I know that the "i" in "light" is missing. The name MoonlightSpirit was already taken). There is a link to my twitter on my profile page.**

**Anyways, here's _Burdens and Braids_. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

How long did a person have to be confined in their house before they went mad? Because – thanks to a bit of magic from Bonnie – Elena had been trapped in her own house for a week. The others – being Bonnie, Jeremy and even Damon – worried that she would do something foolish now that Stefan was trapped in the tomb with Katherine.

But being trapped gave Elena much to much time to think about everything. Elijah, Klaus, werewolves…and just what Stefan and Katherine might be doing together in that tomb.

She was by herself most of the time. Jenna was usually with Alaric, Caroline was trying to figure out what was going on between her and Matt…and for some reason, Jeremy and Bonnie seemed to have been spending a lot of time together.

Surprisingly, the only person that made all of this somewhat bearable was Damon. He would come over to talk to her and even cook, it was because of him that they now had a fridge full of gourmet leftovers. He would even sometimes read to her from one of the many books in the Salvatore house.

She heard the door open downstairs and new it was Damon. He always came around 2 in the afternoon each day.

"Good afternoon," he chimed as he strolled into her room. Elena just groaned from her spot on her bed, head buried in her pillow.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," he said. She felt him sit on the edge of the bed.

"Come on," he said, "Tell Damon what's wrong."

"Everything!" Elena exclaimed into the pillow. She heard him chuckle.

"Sit up," he said. Elena let out an exaggerated sigh before sitting up, pushing her hair out of her face.

"Turn around," he said, making a spinning motion with his finger. Elena raised an eyebrow at him.

"Just do it," he said. Elena rolled her eyes and did as she was told. A second later, she left Damon's fingers in her hair and jumped.

"What the hell are you doing?" she nearly shrieked.

"Since none of your little girlfriends can be here for you to spill to, I'm substituting," he said, "And I do a mean French braid. Now tell Damon all of your problems." He resumed working on her hair and Elena fought with herself. She needed to tell _someone _about her worries. And Damon's hand in her hair was oddly relaxing…

"My mind keeps wandering to what Stefan and Katherine might be doing in the tomb," she started, feeling Damon's hands work at braiding her hair.

"Mmm-hmmm," he said.

"I mean, he loved her once," Elena said sighing, "Being trapped with her might…bring up some feelings."

"If my brother gives into Katherine, he's even weaker than I thought," Damon said, "Hold your head down." Elena tilted her head down and shivered a bit as Damon's hands brushed against her neck.

"Do you think he'll…do anything?" she asked.

"Nah," Damon said, "He's way to self righteous to do something like that.'

"Unlike you," Elena teased. Damon let out a mock gasp.

"You wound me Elena," he said. Elena giggled.

"So what else?" Damon asked.

"Well…this may sound a bit selfish…but I feel like no one has time for me anymore now that I'm stuck in here," Elena said sadly, "I kind of feel like a dog everyone shut in a room so they could do their own thing. I mean, I know you guys are doing this for your own good, but I barely see anyone beside you anymore. Caroline is trying to deal with this whole Matt thing."

"Yeah, what's going on with vampire Barbie and the jock?" Damon asked, "She's been taking Stefan's brooding place lately. Tilt your head to the right."

"She's not sure whether she should risk a relationship with Matt now that she's a vampire," Elena said, "But she's hopelessly in love with him. It's like she wants to stay away from him, but she can't."

"Damn, this sounds like it's turning into reverse _Twilight_," Damon said, "She's all," Damon cleared his throat and said in a high pitched voice, " 'Stay away from me. But I can't stay away from you.' " Elena giggled.

"Caroline sounds nothing like that," she chuckled. Damon shrugged, working on the next braid.

"Close enough," he said, "Now about the witch and your emo brother." Elena let out a heavy sigh.

"Don't even get me started!" she said, rolling her eyes, "Those two are so friendly all of a sudden. And neither of them has told me anything about it! I know my brother, he's been walking around with that goofy grin he always gets when he's in love. And the times I see Bonnie, she has this spark in her eyes she always has when she likes a guy."

"So you think the witch and your brother are bumping nasties?" Damon asked bluntly, "Head down." Elena winced at Damon's theory as she held down her head.

"I totally did not need that mental picture," she groaned, pressing the heels of her palms to her eyes, "Ugh, now it's stuck in my head!"

"Sorry," Damon chuckled, "So witch and emo boy. What do you think is going on with them?"

"Something!" Elena exclaimed, her head shooting up. Damon pressed a hand to the back of her head and shoved it back down as he finished the braid.

"Stay still," he ordered.

"There's defiantly something going on between them," Elena said, "And neither of them is spilling."

"Tsk tsk," Damon said, "Maybe I'll do some investigating on it." Elena heard the mischievous tone in Damon's voice and giggled.

"No, don't," she said, "They'll tell me when they're ready."

"Yeah, but now _I _want to know!" Damon said, "This is juicy gossip…and potential blackmail information."

"Damon," Elena said in a warning tone.

"Elena," Damon mocked. Elena grinned.

"Tell me what you find out," she said. Damon smirked.

"Done," he said, "Go take a look." Elena got up and walked over to her mirror. Damon really had done a goo job. Her hair was tied back in two perfect French braids going down her back.

"I think I did pretty good," Damon said, walking over to stand next to her, brushing back a stray strand. Elena's breath caught in her throat from the sudden contact of his skin on hers.

"I like your hair like this," he said, "I feel like sometimes you get lost in the brown mane." Elena smiled at him.

"Thank you," she said. She was silent for a moment before asking, "Damon?"

"Yes?" he said. Elena looked up from the mirror to his face.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Elena asked.

"With Stefan gone, someone has to take the role," he joked. Elena rolled her eyes.

"Damon, seriously," she asked. Damon's smirk faltered the smallest bit.

"You're…good company," Damon said, "Beats staying around the boarding house by myself all day." Damon made a feign pout, twirling the ends of one of Elena's braids between his fingers, "No one comes to visit me either." Elena let out a soft laugh.

"So I guess all we have right now is each other," she said, looking up at him. She found herself staring into those crystal blue eyes of his.

"Yeah," he said, giving her a small smile. Whatever moment they were having was suddenly shattered by Jeremy's shout of, "Elena, I'm home! Just wanted to drop of my stuff, I'm going to hang out with Bonnie." Damon's eyes lit up.

"Can I?" Damon asked eagerly, looking like a dog eager to get off its leash. Elena rolled her eyes, but chuckled.

"Go," she said. Damon grinned, kissing her forehead before tearing down the stairs. Elena blushed, touching the spot on her forehead where Damon kissed her…then giggled as she heard Damon's voice saying, "Hey Jeremy, I wanna talk to you…"

**So there's **_**Burdens and Braids**_**. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
